A Change (Redone)
by Kira Sema
Summary: When Gohan is depressed after the defeat of Cell and the birth of his baby brother Goten; will Piccolo help cheer him up, or will he be depressed and end up harming himself? (Image is Shirepower's not mine) Rated T for self-harming, slight cursing, and a character death in a later chapter. (If you read the old one you know who dies.)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This is the story that won in my poll of which story I should redo. Now for those who have read the old one (It's still up because I don't have the old chapters on this laptop and I need to see where I was going with it.) I will be changing some ideas and concepts in it. I will also add more ideas and stuff like that. I hope you enjoy the first redone chapter of "A Change"**

**Prologue**

**Gohan's POV**

It has almost been a month since I defeated Cell. It has almost been a month since Goten was born. I should be happy that the world is at peace and that I have a little brother, but lately I've been depressed. Winning that battle came at a cost. I lost my dad. He sacrificed himself to try and save us, but Cell came back and he was stronger. In the end I was able to defeat Cell. For the first few days Mom was depressed, but then Goten was born and she started to smile again. I was happy for the addition to our family, but sad that Goten looked exactly like Dad. Everytime I look at him I am reminded of the mistake I made. I should've killed Cell like Dad told me to and shouldn't have stalled. I rarely come out of my room anymore. I only come out for necessary things. I don't even do my schoolwork anymore. Mom stopped nagging me with it after this happened. Everytime I see her she gives me a sympathetic smile, and I give her a fake smile. She doesn't notice I fake it though. I sometimes play with Goten, but I don't play with him that often though.

Krillin was over the other day and tried to get me to go fishing with him. I told him I didn't feel like it and just stayed in my room while he was here. I could hear them talking in the kitchen, but I didn't come out. I know they are worried about me, but they shouldn't be. A few hours later he left and I didn't hear anything downstairs. It's been a year since Dad has died, but I still blame myself for it. It's my fault that Goten won't have a Dad to help him grow up. What am I going to do when Goten asked me who his Dad was? What if he asks me why he isn't here no more? What am I supposed to tell him? If I tell Goten the truth he'll hate me just like everyone else… The only person who came by here was Krillin, but I know he just did that because Mom told him to. No one cares about me anymore.

**Piccolo's POV**

It's almost been a month since Gohan defeated Cell. I haven't seen him since then. I normally just meditate here on the lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo normally don't bother me. Dende has been doing a good job with his duties as guardian of the earth.

I was startled out of my meditation from someone's Ki that I knew too well. I knew it was Gohan's so I quickly flew to where he was. I saw him powering up with an angry look. He didn't even look at me when I touched the ground. His Ki was skyrocketing very high. He was close of turning into a Super Saiyan. I had to stop him before he hurt himself or someone.

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I promise the chapters will be longer, but I wanted to see if you guys like it so far. For those wondering why I'm redoing it: I used chat-script format in the old one and it's very hard to follow. See you guys next chapter. :D **


	2. Chapter 1: A Depressed Pupil

**Sorry I haven't updated. This ain't dead it was just on a temporary hiatus. I will try to get a new chapter every week. I finally got new internet and can upload this. I do have softball most of this month so updates will be slow. In addition, school is over for me on the 7****th**** :D (Friday) **

**Chapter 1: A Depressed Pupil **

**Piccolo's POV**

"Gohan." I said looking at him.

He didn't even know I was there. I tried to get his attention again.

"Gohan." I said harshly.

Again Gohan didn't notice me. I had no idea what he was trying to do, but from the way his Ki spiked up I had a feeling it wasn't good… I kept staring at him to see if he'd notice me but he didn't. He jumped to a Super Saiyan 2. I could only watch as Gohan formed a Kamehameha and made it hit a mountain. The way he was positioned I thought he was going to hit me, but he changed direction at the last minute. What was he doing? Was he trying to ware himself out so he could pass out? Why the sudden power spike?

"Gohan!" I screamed trying to get his attention towards me.

He didn't even notice me or anything. He was just firing his Ki blasts all over the place. I had to stop him because one wrong blast and it could aim at his house and hurt the harpy and his little brother.

"Gohan stop this now! If you don't stop this you'll get hurt!" I pleased.

"I don't care Piccolo." Gohan said.

"What about your mother and your little brother?" I asked.

That knocked some sense into him. He powered down back into his base form. He looked up at me with sad eyes then looked down again. He doesn't care if he gets hurt, but when someone else gets hurt he cares? That's so backwards.

"It's exactly how it's supposed to be." He said reading my thoughts.

Then I remembered how I gave my life to save him from Nappa. No… I needed to get that out of my head… It's not the time to be thinking about that.

"I have to go home. Mom is probably worried about me and wondering where I am." He said trying to walk away and avoid this conversation.

"You're not going anywhere with that on your arm Gohan!" I said grabbing his wrist and referring to the big gash on his left arm.

"Come on Piccolo that's nothing. Let. Me. Go." He said only trying to convince himself.

I searched through my gi pockets to see if I had any sensu beans. Lucky I did and gave one to him. He refused to take it at first and tried to argue with me, but I growled loudly at him and he did. I noticed that only half of the gash went away. I also noticed some deep cuts on his arm. He must've noticed that I saw since he had a panic look on his face. He knew that I figured out his secret.

"Piccolo it's not what it looks like…" He started to say.

"Bullshit," I said, "There was no way these wounds came from someone else!"

"Just forget it Piccolo!" He angrily said.

"I will not forget it Gohan!" I shot back.

He tried to struggle away from my grip on his wrist. I held it tighter so he wouldn't run away.

"Let go of me right now Piccolo!" He yelled.

"Not until I get a reasonable explanation on why there are self-inflicted wounds on your arm!" I said.

He said nothing and didn't bother looking at me. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. I let go of his wrist because I knew he was going to explain. The both of us sat on the ground because we both knew this would be a long story.

"Well it's like this;" He started to explain, "Goten looks so much like Dad that it's killing me. Everytime I look at him I feel the pain of Dad gone. I am reminded that I stalled time to kill Cell when I should've from the beginning. If I didn't stall then Dad would still be here, and Goten would have a father to help him grow up. And Mom…I hear her cry in her sleep every night wishing Dad was home. She thinks I don't know she does since I never say anything, but I do. She tells me that everything will be ok when she doesn't think so! She tells me it's not my fault, but I know it was… I know that everyone hates me for this… I don't know why you're still here Piccolo… You should've just let me go on home. Why do you even care? I'm a monster… Look at my arm… I couldn't take it anymore and I had to resort to cutting to solve my problems! I-I just can't help it…The pain… it feels so good. It just helps me get away from my problems for just a little while." He finished with tears in his eyes.

I just stared at him. I then stood up and went by him. I put my hand on his head and my other hand on his shoulder. He then looked up at me and was shocked I did this.

"Gohan you need to promise me something. Promise me that you won't do this anymore…" I said breaking the silence.

"I can't promise that…" He said.

"One day you're going to cut yourself in the wrong place and something will happen to you. _I will not see that happen!_" I yelled.

"Will you get me out of that house then?" He pleaded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please I don't want to be trapped in that house with someone who reminds me so much of Dad!" He said.

"I doubt your mother would let me…" I started to say.

"Please!" He yelled.

"I'll see what I can do…" I said.

The both of us went back to his house since it was getting late. When we got there, Chi Chi was outside.

"Gohan where have you been? Are you alright?" She asked.

She shot me a cold glare but didn't ask why I was here. I shot her a look that I needed to speak to her privately.

"Gohan go inside and watch your brother for a little bit his missed you." She said.

Gohan went back inside and shut the front door.

"I need to take him away from here." I said.

"No. You will not take my baby away from me now! Not so soon after Goku!" She exclaimed.

"Do you want him to keep cutting himself? Do you realize that he hates how his brother looks like Goku? He feels the pain everytime he looks at Goten!" I say telling her the truth.

"Oh my poor baby… Wait what was that first thing you said?" She asked.

"You never noticed the scars on his arm?" I asked. Surely, she'd notice…

"I didn't think… Just let him stay one more night… Please?" She said.

I shook my head and left.

"I'll be back in the morning." I said before flying off.

**Was that a good chapter? Sorry for the slow update… I barely had internet and I finally got DSL. :D I do know that sensu beans do cure everything, but in here, they don't cure self-inflicted wounds. I will try to get frequent updates. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

**Hey guys. :D This is the 2****nd**** normal chapter. I had like 4 periods, about 3 hours, to write most of this chapter in my notebook at school. Thank Kami school is almost over! Thanks for the reviews :) **_"Telepathy Talk" _

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

**Piccolo's POV**

It was around 8 o'clock in the morning when I flew to go get Gohan. It was warm out and there was a little bit of a breeze. It only took me a few minutes to get to the Son house. I landed on the ground and I was able to hear what was going on in the house. I heard Chi Chi doing something in the kitchen. I also heard snoring from, most likely, Gohan's room. I went to meditate by the tree since I was going to wait until Gohan got up to take him out of here.

I was startled out of my meditation by a loud scream. I knew that Gohan was screaming. I didn't care that Chi Chi would be mad at me so I went into the house, thank Kami the door was unlocked, and went into Gohan's room. He was sweating and his mother was trying to calm him down. She didn't give me a bad glare when she saw I came in.

"Piccolo you stay here and try to get Gohan up while I get a wash rag to put on his forehead." She said before quickly leaving.

"Save me Piccolo!" I heard Gohan scream.

I looked at him and quickly ruffled his hair. His face was very pale and was scrunching as if he had a nightmare. Then Chi Chi came back in with a wet cloth.

"You know I should be thanking you," She said while putting the cloth on Gohan's forehead, "If it weren't for you Gohan wouldn't have someone outside the family to turn to. You've saved him multiple times. Now you're going to save him from himself… You're going to take him away from me so soon after Goku… Why?"

"He's a danger to himself if he's left unchecked. If I don't help him out of this he'll be a danger to you and Goten." I explained.

Gohan wasn't screaming anymore, but he face was still scrunched up. I tried shaking him to get him to wake up.

"Gohan get up." I said shaking his shoulder.

He wasn't getting up. I hoped he would get up soon... (1)

**Gohan's POV **

I was running. I have no idea why I was running. I just knew that I had to keep running. I looked behind me and saw all my past enemies coming towards me. Frieza, Cell, and Cooler were leading everyone. The Ginyu Force, Cell Jrs and Cooler's squad were right behind them.

"Prepare to attack the saiyan brat!" Frieza said.

"3!" Cooler said.

"2!" Cell said.

"1 Fire!" Frieza screamed.

Everyone shot their own kind of blast at me. I had no way of deflecting them. I got the attacks head on. I heard laughter as I fell down. Everything was turning black.

Next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed to Piccolo shaking my shoulder. Mom was watching. How did Piccolo get here? How long was I out? Was that just a nightmare? Why was I sweating?

"My poor baby!" Mom said while coming to hug me.

Piccolo just stood there not saying anything. I was afraid to ask what happened.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

None of them said anything. They both had a look that they didn't know how to explain it.

"I-I need to go check on Goten." Mom quickly said.

She quickly left my room and it was just Piccolo and I.

**Piccolo's POV**

"P-Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry that I made you come here…" He stared to say, "You probably don't want to be here taking care of me…"

"You didn't make me come here… I'm not here by force. I make my own decisions. I did want to come here. I came because you told me to take you away from here. It just so happened that you had a nightmare and was screaming for me to come and save you." I explained.

I was happy that he called for me to save him. It makes me happy that he knows that I can save him. It makes me feel like he's my friend.

"I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo…" He said.

"Stop apologizing!" I screamed.

"Can I go back to sleep?" He asked.

"Let me ask your mother." I said while walking outside his room to where Chi Chi was.

I saw that she was looking at Goten sleeping.

"Gohan wants to know if he could go back to sleep…" I said.

"If Gohan does go back to sleep please stay with him while I take care of Goten." She said.

I gave a short nod and went back to Gohan's room.

"Gohan your mother said that-" I started to say.

Gohan was nowhere to be found. The window is wide open. I was about to leave and go find him, but I had to tell his mother. I quickly went to where she was.

"Gohan's gone. I'll go find him stay here and call Bulma. See if she sees him. Tell her to tell Vegeta to go look for him." I quickly said before heading to the front door to fly out and to go find him.

I couldn't feel his Ki anywhere… I'd know if he was suppressing it. I would always be able to find him, but now… I hope that nothing happened to him. He couldn't have gone that far without using some of his Ki… I looked around his house and I didn't see him. I flew above the area around his house…still nothing.

"_Piccolo save me!" _I heard a voice in my head say.

That was Gohan! He has to be around here somewhere… I tried to figure out which direction the voice came from, but I couldn't. I had to rely on instinct.

"_Hurry…Please!" _I heard him say.

"I'm coming Gohan!" I said aloud.

I could feel a faint Ki coming from the woods. I attempted to follow to where it was. I ran as fast as I could through the woods so I could find him. I saw something that looked like a body. I ran towards it hoping, and somewhat not, that it was Gohan. I stopped running when I got to him. It was Gohan. He was barely breathing.

"Gohan!" I screamed.

I tried shaking him to get him up, but he wouldn't. I carefully picked his unconscious body up from the ground. I quickly flew to Kami's lookout to see if Dende could figure out what was wrong with Gohan. I flew up there and Dende was already outside. I gently put Gohan down on the lookout's ground.

"Can you heal him?" I asked.

"I don't think I can… I saw what happened to Gohan before he went unconscious. He was running in the forest and then this dark shadow creature came towards him. Gohan tried to fight it, but the shadow was somehow more powerful. It used its magic on him and made him unconscious." Dende explained.

I had a shocked look on my face. It wasn't because of the shadow. It was because I knew whom Dende was talking about… I thought it was just a myth but apparently, it is real and very powerful. In general, its Ki is low but the magic is powerful enough to take down even the strongest fighters. I should've protected Gohan… Then maybe this would've have happened.

"Piccolo you can't blame yourself…" Dende said while trying to heal Gohan.

"I could've stopped him from leaving… If I didn't leave the room maybe Gohan would've stayed put and it wouldn't have gone after him." I said.

"If it did happen like that who would've been in Gohan's shoes?" Dende asked.

I didn't answer him. If it were someone else, they would've died quickly and we wouldn't have known about it. Image if it was someone Gohan knew… It was bad enough he was in depression as it is…

_**(1)**__** That part might've been a little screwy. As I said before I write most of the chapter in my notebook at school and I had it switched around. Some of Piccolo's POV was before Gohan's, but some of it was after and it was making me screwy so I did it like this.**_

**That's the end of this chapter. :D This is the longest one so far. :) There should be another chapter soon since I already know what's going to happen. :3 I just felt like that was a good place to end. Sorry for the OOCness. XD **

**Spoiler Alert: Someone will die very soon and while Gohan is out of commission. **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT!

**This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR READERS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of another story! It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

_When this is all over I will start updating my stories again. _


End file.
